


Tiempo de cazar vampiros

by laramorgangc



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgangc/pseuds/laramorgangc
Summary: La historia transcurre entre las sombras del Barrio Gótico, el Anatómico Forense y los alrededores del Mercado de la Boquería. Lo sobrenatural se confunde con la perversidad y la miseria del ser humano. Cuando el enemigo no tiene cara es muy difícil dar con él y detenerlo. La patrulla deberá hacer uso de la lógica y dejar espacio para la superstición cuando lo sobrenatural se antepone en los rincones ocultos de la ciudad Condal.
Relationships: Amelia Folch/Jesús "Pacino" Méndez, Irene Larra/Lola Mendieta
Kudos: 4





	Tiempo de cazar vampiros

**Author's Note:**

> Recupero este fic de mi antigua cuenta.  
> Estad atentos porque la historia continuará...

**Primera parte**

La historia transcurre entre las sombras del Barrio Gótico, el Anatómico Forense y los alrededores del Mercado de la Boquería. Lo sobrenatural se confunde con la perversidad y la miseria del ser humano. Cuando el enemigo no tiene cara es muy difícil dar con él y detenerlo. La patrulla deberá hacer uso de la lógica y dejar espacio para la superstición cuando lo sobrenatural se antepone en los rincones ocultos de la ciudad Condal.

Verano de 2017, despacho de Salvador Martí

Permanecía serio, sentado en su silla, con la mirada posada en los ojos de Lola Mendieta, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte. La historia había empezado a cambiar y no tenían modo de saber por qué. ¿Eran los rusos? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? Tiempo atrás se habría preguntado quién podría estar detrás de aquellas maniobras expertas, ahora, su mente se preguntaba qué estaba ocasionando aquel cataclismo. Sabía dos cosas, que el origen de aquel fin del mundo tenía origen en Barcelona y que la fecha de estos hechos era inexacta; se habían producido una serie de crímenes extraños en una ciudad que vivía entre el miedo y la miseria, eso era lo único que sabía.

Amelia, Irene y Lola esperaban en silencio, sentadas cada una de ellas en una silla.

– Se preguntarán dónde están Pacino y Alonso... –se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia la ventana–. Han viajado junto a Ernesto a un punto exacto de la historia de Barcelona, la denominada Barcelona oscura.

Amelia notó cómo unas gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su espalda. Barcelona, su ciudad, oscura…; la Barcelona oculta, silenciada: crímenes atroces de posguerra, delincuentes que pasaban inadvertidos por la policía porque durante el día eran personas ejemplares. Simbología de lo oculto, fuerzas ancestrales, sectas de antiguas órdenes, seres sobrenaturales… Notó un escalofrío; Lola la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque con ternura. A veces parecía que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, el corazón le dio un vuelco; era Angustias. Ella dejó ir aire por la nariz, apretó los puños y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Salvador Martí se volvió hacia Angustias, la expresión de su rostro era insondable. Irene había visto aquella mirada inundada en tristeza en dos ocasiones, se prohibió rememorarlas. Debía mostrarse segura y fuerte, a todas con el Ministerio, porque el Ministerio era Salvador y ella siempre le apoyaría.

Angustias tampoco habló, se limitó a dejar sobre la mesa una cajita. Luego miró a Salvador.

– Está todo listo, Jefe –aguardó a que él se colocaba junto a ella. Ambos quedaron frente a frente con las tres mujeres.

No había ningún dossier explicativo, algo extraño, fuera de lo común. Angustias era rigurosa. Eso lo sabía, Lola, pese a que llevaba poco tiempo en el Ministerio. Angustias tenía algo contra ella, no sabía el qué, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. A veces, la miraba como si fuera un monstruo. En más de una ocasión había intentado hablarlo, pero al final, desistió. Se ganaría también el respeto y la confianza de la mano derecha del Jefe.

– Esto es todo lo que sabemos... –continuó, Salvador, en un tono que cortaba la respiración.

***

Se había ocultado en un portal de Placeta del Pi, colindante con l’Església del Pi. Olía a orín y la humedad se calaba en sus huesos. Tenía el pelo pegado a la piel y la ropa empapada. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde como si el agua pudiera limpiar toda la sangre y la mierda vertida en la ciudad. Entre tiritones, intentó dormir sobre el frío suelo del cochambroso cuarto del conserje. Por suerte, andaría dormido en su cama caliente y no se daría cuenta de que él se había colado en su ‘ _oficina_ ’. Estaba cansado... pero si cerraba los ojos... todo regresaba a su mente... Ernesto, primero; Alonso, después. Él había escapado, por los pelos. Joder, ¿de verdad, había escapado? ¡Putos monjes, putos curas y put... Alonso! Aquellos ojos no eran humanos. Lo había dicho, Alonso, antes de persignarse. Pero Dios no le ayudó; si no eran humanos, ¿qué cojones eran?

Se oyeron unos golpes secos, contundentes, no muy lejos; alguien aporreaba alguna puerta en el piso de arriba. Esa puerta se abrió, las bisagras necesitaban un buen engrasado; escuchó la conversación que caía velada por las paredes y los muros que los separaban, le estaban buscando. Apretó la mandíbula, el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía un infierno, respirar ya era un acto de coraje; tenía que salir de allí si quería seguir vivo. Las tripas se le habían retorcido, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: se iba a armar y él no quería estar cerca. Le habían seguido, pero no iban a dar con él.

Se puso en pie haciendo acopio de fuerzas; renqueante se aproximó a la puerta, con los dedos engarrotados intentó agarrar la manilla y tirar de ella, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Estaba empezando a sudar profusamente, había algo detrás de aquella puerta… Todo su cuerpo, en alerta, le estaba avisando. Si hubiera tenido su pipa, la hubiera reventado a plomo.

Notó una mano fría sobre su hombro, no se movió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? No había vigilado su espalda.

– Acompáñeme, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones –la voz parecía la de un _no muerto_ , una persona normal. Eso era lo único que le tranquilizaba, hablar con una persona que no estaba muerta.

Se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiarse el sudor; se dio la vuelta y, entonces, lo vio. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con la mitad de la cara marcada por el fuego. Vestía como un antiguo profesor de historia. Un jodido Indiana Jones con la mitad de la cara quemada... Al menos, no era un maldito fantasma.

– O me dices quien cojones eres o de aquí salimos con los pies por delante.

Un grito espeluznante estalló al otro lado de la puerta. Se escucharon unos pasos pesados golpear los escalones. Tendrían suerte si no les caían encima.

– No hay tiempo... –insistió el profesor de historia, con voz temblorosa.

– No, en este Ministerio nunca lo hay... –un reproche, si iba a morir, podía permitírselo.

El hombre entornó los ojos como si no comprendiera sus palabras, él le empujó para que se moviera, de una vez.

– Tira por dónde hayas entrado, y que sea rápido... –le apremió.

– Sígame... –dijo, el hombre con aspecto de Indiana Jones dándole la espalda.

– Sí, no te preocupes por eso... –se agachó, sujetó con ambas manos, el mueble que había tenido todo el tiempo a su derecha y pasó a ciegas a un corredor estrecho, húmedo y pestilente; selló el mueble desde el otro lado, encendió el mechero–. Joder... –las ratas campaban a sus anchas entre huesos de animales y esqueletos; se persignó–, por ti, Alonso –avanzó, valiéndose de la llama del mechero como única luz, sin querer saber qué era lo que estaba pisando.

El hombre giró en un recodo, él torció siguiendo sus pasos. Subieron por una escalerilla corroída por el moho hasta la superficie. Las primeras luces de la mañana le acariciaron la cara, apagó el mechero y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, le había prometido a Amelia que no volvería a fumarse un pitillo. Joder, Amelia...

– Ahora, ¿qué, Jefe? –le sonrió, cansado y divertido.

El hombre le alargó la mano, él se la estrechó con fuerza.

– Soy Francesc Arnau, pero puede llamarme Cesc.

– Pacino. M’has salvat la vida, em pots tutejar.

– Bon català, pero no ets d’aquí.

Pacino ladeó la cabeza, el profesor de historia había dado en el clavo, no era catalán, ni de aquí ni de allí, ni de ahora, ni de entonces; a veces, le parecía que no era de ningún sitio; otras, que era de todas partes.

– Por la cara que pones seguro que hay una mujer... –soltó, con una mirada que le traspasó el alma–. Sígueme, te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Todavía no ha amanecido del todo y estos sólo se esconden en los agujeros durante el día. Además, necesitas comer y ropa seca.

Pacino no sabía por qué ese tipo le era familiar, ni la razón por la cual estaba siendo tan gilipollas como para seguirle sin ir armado. Pero había algo en aquellos ojos que le recordaban los de Amelia... No, no eran los ojos, era la mirada... Descendieron, sin romper el silencio, Ramblas abajo hacia el mar. Amelia le había explicado en una ocasión, que el propio Cervantes vivió una temporada cerca del mar, en Barcelona. Cómo la echaba de menos...

***

Lola había escogido unos pantalones de pitillo y una camisa. El calzado, cómodo. No quería arriesgarse. Era buena estratega, disparaba bien y había aprendido lo suficiente en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera. Alonso le había enseñado dónde y cómo golpear a un hombre para dejarle tieso. Era demasiado menuda como para liarse a golpes contra alguien que le sacara dos cabezas; debía dejarle inconsciente, lo primero era sobrevivir. Esa era la única regla. Comprobó, una vez más la munición, el seguro de la pistola, todo estaba en orden; la enfundó y la escondió bajo la camisa.

Unas manos acariciaron su cintura, la abrazaron; notó la mejilla de ella en su hombro, movió la cabeza para sentirla más acerca.

– Serías la envidia de Xena –Irene soltó una carcajada–. Alonso estaría muy orgulloso.

– Amelia se ha pasado la última media hora en el baño –no le apetecía hablar de Alonso, ni siquiera con su novia.

– Ha perdido mucho, estaba muy unida a Julián –le besó la mejilla, presionando los labios sobe su piel lo justo para no dramatizar y se apartó a un lado–, y, ahora, esto... ¿Tú cómo estás? Lo digo por Ernesto...

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo yo a ti –fijó en sus ojos una mirada fría, de asesina como habría dicho, Alonso.

– Supongo que con el tiempo he aprendido a vivir con la pérdida.

Lola le tendió la mano, ella la tomó con la suya y durante los siguientes instantes, permanecieron unidas por un sentimiento que no necesitaba palabras para decirlo todo.

– Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, ahí fuera –dejó ir, Irene, con los ojos vidriosos.

– La que debería estar preocupada soy yo.

– No lo estás –le dio unos golpecitos en la mano–, muy bien...

– Confío en ti, sé que acabarás con cualquiera que se te ponga por delante para llegar hasta tu objetivo.

Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron, Amelia tenía los ojos irritados. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camisa ancha y unas botas cómodas. Había perdido a Julián, no iba a perder a nadie más. En la Barcelona de los ‘50 no extrañaría que dos jóvenes periodistas, que volvían del extranjero, hicieran preguntas incómodas y rebuscaran entre los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de la ciudad. Tanto ella como Lola hablaban varios idiomas. Su identidad no estaría comprometida.

Irene aprovechó para entregarle a Amelia la mochila con todo lo necesario para cumplir la misión. Ella se la calzó a la espalda, era más pesada de lo que pensaba, pero no dio muestras de incomodidad.

– Dentro de dos días nos encontraremos en el lugar indicado. Esta vez no habrá móviles. Ya habéis oído a Angustias, de algún modo, nuestro enemigo es capaz de _hackearnos_. Nos comunicaremos a la vieja usanza, ¿entendido?

Ambas asintieron.

– No te retrases, Irene –la mirada de Amelia le recordó a la muchacha inocente que conoció años atrás, en la universidad, pero ahora, la dureza de la vida la había fortalecido.

Irene la agarró de las manos y las apretó. Aun así, seguía siendo tan joven y había perdido tanto... La vida le debía demasiado.

– Seré puntual, es pan comido. Pero vosotras tened cuidado, no confiéis en nadie, sólo en vosotras. Haced caso a lo que os diga vuestro instinto. Recordad lo que dice Pacino, al final del día, lo que importa es contarlo. Lo vais a conseguir, estoy segura.

Amelia se sintió pequeña, no podía quitarse a Julián de la cabeza y, desde luego, no quería pensar en… Pacino. Apretó los dientes y forzó una sonrisa. Alargó la mano a Lola y las tres permanecieron en silencio, formando un círculo de protección, como el que hacen los guerreros antes de salir a la batalla. No sabían qué habría detrás de aquella puerta; ni si encontrarían a sus compañeros con vida. Poco importaban las suyas, las arriesgaban sin protestar, no pensaban en el precio de aquel riesgo. Sólo importaba la misión.

Irene las dejó ir, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió.

– Vamos, marchad. No hay tiempo.

Amelia y Lola se volvieron cara a cara hacia la puerta que las llevaría a una Barcelona oscura, peligrosa, oculta que se había tragado a sus compañeros y amigos, a su familia. No volverían sin ellos. _“Un soldado no abandona a sus compañeros”_.

Irene aguardó hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces, suspiró, agarró su propia mochila y se la calzó al hombro. Su puerta no estaba lejos.

***

La puerta las dejó en un callejón mugriento. La ropa tendida de ventana a ventana parecía absorber todos los aromas y vapores que salían del mercado y del subsuelo. Algunos hombres se apostaban contra las paredes de los edificios como si esperaran a que ocurriera algo, aunque Amelia sabía que formaban parte de aquella zona, del mapa genético del barrio, se habían mimetizado con el paisaje barcelonés.

– Esperaremos –dijo, Lola, pendiente de cada movimiento en aquel callejón.

– De eso nada, nos vamos de aquí…–se movió con rapidez, notaba mil ojos posados en su nuca.

Lola avanzó tras ella, la asió del brazo y la hizo volverse.

–Entiendo que este lugar no te guste, pero puedo protegerte.

– No sabes nada, Lola. No entiendes lo que está pasando… –Amelia cerró los puños con rabia.

– Nuestras órdenes…

– Si quieres cumplir la misión, ven conmigo. No vamos a esperar a ese trampero, ¿sigues sin entenderlo? Estamos solas y este es el peor lugar al que podríamos ir. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre en esos pisos de ahí arriba?

– No es asunto nuestro…

Amelia pensó en la Lola que había conocido; equivocada o no, para ella, el bien común era asunto suyo. Salvador, Ernesto e Irene se habían empeñado en que aquella agente joven y de corazón firme no se convirtiera en una traidora, ninguno de ellos pensó en qué le llevó a tomar aquella decisión. Amelia la agarró del brazo.

–Cazan a miserables, ni tú ni yo les calificaríamos de seres humanos… Han sido capaces de lo peor, ellas les cazan por la noche, les drogan… a veces, antes de darles lo que quieren. No sólo les roban lo que llevan encima, se quedan con partes de su cuerpo, con su sangre.

–Amelia, no me digas que crees en esas supercherías…

–Creo en lo que sé –apretó su brazo–, he visto cosas que no se pueden explicar con la lógica o la ciencia…

Había algo en la mirada de Amelia, una certeza contra la que no podía luchar. Irene les había aconsejado que confiaran en su instinto, la una en la otra, en nadie más. Apretó la mano de Amelia.

– Voy donde tú vayas, de todas formas, este sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

– Prepárate porque alguien nos está observando.

Cruzaron por el callejón a toda prisa, siguiendo un entrecruzado de callejuelas que las llevaba hacia el mar; Amelia sabía que sólo se habían alejado del peligro a medias, iban a un lugar mucho más peligroso, donde se las tendrían que arreglar a golpes si hacía falta, donde se enfrentarían con la sombra que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

De alguna manera irracional, notaba en su pecho que Pacino estaba vivo, podía sentirlo; si Pacino estaba vivo y no había regresado al Ministerio era porque pensaba hacerlo con Ernesto y Alonso. Había demasiados lugares ocultos en aquella Barcelona oscura como para poder dar con ellos. Debían descubrir quienes les habían atacado y quizás lo averiguarían tendiendo una trampa al hombre que las seguía tan de cerca. Podía olerlo, estaba cada vez más desesperado por echarles el guante y ella tenía toda la paciencia del mundo para seguir dando vueltas hasta que él cometiera un error. Lola y ella no se iban a separar, si las atrapaban, seguirían juntas. Eran todo lo que tenían, su baza. Ellos no lo sabían, la imagen que daban era la de dos jóvenes sin la compañía de un hombre que las pudiera defender. Justamente, ese prejuicio les valía como fuerza. Sólo debían esperar el momento justo y ese momento llegó de una forma inesperada.

Su madre guardaba muchos secretos, en especial, a su marido. La pequeña Amelia siempre fue una niña curiosa, sus ojos parecían ver más allá de todas las cosas, como si comprendieran la complejidad del universo. El asombro era un reto, algo que desgranar, de lo que aprender, una aventura que descubrir. El Ministerio le había enseñado a vivir aventuras, debía agradecérselo.

Era el mismo lugar, estaba segura. La primera vez que lo pisó fue a escondidas, con su institutriz y su madre, ocultas bajo una capa en la penuria de la noche. Entonces, había unos puestos cerrados a cal y canto, tiendas que vendían un poco de todo: especies, telas, incluso, pescado y carne. Pero si lo que buscabas era algo menos obvio, debías llamar a una puerta, de un determinado modo.

La idea de mamá era dejarla bajo la guardia de su maestra y niñera, pero las tres sabían que no iba a pasar, el miedo a que algo se torciera era más grande. Le había dicho que iban a preguntar a una mujer sabia cómo irían los negocios de papá. En ningún momento le habló del precio que iba a pagar. Aquella mujer de pelo cano y arrugas que afeaban su rostro retorciéndole la forma, no quería sólo dinero, ni joyas, quería algo más, algo más humano.

– Deberás darme lo que te pida… –le dijo con una voz que parecía salir de las entrañas de la mismísima tierra.

– No se preocupe por el precio, estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea…

Sus ojos grises brillaron con un destello oscuro, de malignidad. Ella lo vio, su madre ni siquiera lo pudo percibir.

– Ya veremos… –se apartó para que pudieran entrar, en cabeza su madre, seguida de ella, que detuvo sus pasos, aunque notaba las manos de Sara cada vez más húmedas y temblorosas sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Qué quieres, niña?

Amelia no contestó, sabía quién era en realidad, y lo que hacía allí, también que su madre era lo suficientemente estúpida como para abrir puertas que no podría cerrar y que aquella noche no iba a tener un buen final para nadie. Pero eso, aquella vieja ya lo sabía de sobra. Se limitó a enfrentarse a su mirada, a la oscuridad de su alma con toda la dureza que la luz que acumulaba en su menudo pecho podía reunir y, por un momento, supo que había vencido. No pensó en quién había perdido. Aquella noche comprendió que las personas que se dedican al negocio del comercio de personas nunca pierden porque no tienen nada que perder.

Enterraron a Sara quince días más tarde. El negocio de su padre empezó a prosperar a partir de ese momento. Se la había llevado la vieja, eso lo sabía Amelia, le había arrebatado la juventud, la vida, la sangre y los huesos, se los había comido de una tacada. Su madre jamás habló de ello. Volvería a llamar a aquella puerta, dos veces más a lo largo de su vida.

Lola frenó los pasos en el patio que rodeaba aquellos puestos, hoy convertidos en tiendas incrustadas en los edificios.

– Para, Amelia –le iba a estallar la cabeza, sabía dónde estaban,como Amelia podía registrar imágenes y sonidos, archivarlos e ir analizándolos casi sin darse cuenta.

– Confía en mí, Lola, tenemos que hacerlo si queremos encontrar a los demás.

– Tiene que haber otra forma…

– Dime, cuál –se volvió hacia ella, le había cambiado el color de la cara–. Sé lo que piensas, pero tú mantén lista esa pistola, puede que sea lo que nos saque de aquí con vida.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, localizó sin esfuerzo las mismas marcas. Cuántas personas habían acudido al infierno a pedir ayuda… La madera chirrió, y escuchó a lo lejos un aullido estremecedor, como el grito agónico de alguien que ya no está con los vivos.

– ¿Qué quieres? –aquella voz acuchilló el aire.

– Venimos a pedir consejo.

–Mentira, no puedes mentirme, niña… Eres tú, ¿verdad? Te estaba esperando.

Amelia forzó una sonrisa. La vieja se apartó del umbral para dejarles pasar, ella aprovechó el momento para sostener los nervios de Lola en una caricia oculta, su mano temblaba tanto como lo hicieron las de Sara aquella maldita noche. De la certeza de Lola disparando dependía que la misión siguiera adelante.

***

En algún momento que no lograba recordar, había dejado de intentar romper las cadenas que cortaban sus muñecas; en algún momento, la carne le había dejado de doler. Había caído en batalla, decenas de veces, le habían apaleado y torturado de mil formas terribles e inhumanas, pero nunca había mirado a un asesino del mismo infierno a los ojos, no había atisbo de bondad en él. Tenía los pies destrozados, pisaban un charco de sangre en el suelo, seguro que era suya. Rio inmerso en una especie de locura dulce. ¿Qué habría sentido, Julián al dejar este mundo? ¿También, él se volvió loco? No quería pensar en Blanca, pero le venía a la cabeza. Julián no tuvo tanta suerte, él buscó y rebuscó en el pasado, hasta retorcerlo y darle otra forma, pero no había tenido tanta suerte. Había cosas que se debían dejar en paz o te morderían en la cara, y ese veneno podía acabar con uno. Julián nunca lo entendió y Amelia… Era fuerte, pero le amó, de eso estaba seguro. Amelia amó a Julián y él también a ella, a su manera, claro. El pobre Pacino estaba tan prendido de ella… pero Amelia necesitaba limpiarse antes de toda la pena. Pacino era un buen hombre, él no fallaría donde lo hizo, Julián.

Julián… casi podía verlo, frente a él.

– ¿Qué hacéis amigo?

Él se bajó la capucha que cayó sobre sus hombros, su rostro estaba tranquilo; el cabello corto, lucía unas canas plateadas que se repetían en la barba recortada y fina; nunca le había visto tan sereno, en paz; resplandecía como un ángel.

Se acercó al cubo y le dio de beber un buche de agua. Le dolió al tragar, como si en vez de agua, alguien rascara su gaznate con una lija.

–Tienes que aguantar un poco más –los ojos pulcros de Julián le traspasaron el alma, se sintió como un niño.

Le habría gustado agarrarle para que no se fuera, pero estaba encadenado a un poste y apenas podía moverse, ya. Los músculos, atenazados, le pesaban, sentía como si mil abejas clavaran sus aguijones en su carne; incluso el alma le pesaba demasiado.

– Estos últimos días, he visto cosas horribles… cosas que no son de este mundo… pero vos sois lo más bonito que han visto mis ojos, vos sois mi amigo, Julián, envuelto en luz… Decidme que no me he vuelto del todo loco, decidme que sois vos, mi ángel guardián y creeré en vuestras palabras…

– La ayuda viene en camino, pero tienes que resistir –posó las manos sobre los hombros de él, y la luz comenzó a envolver su piel.

Se escucharon unos gritos, alguien daba algunas órdenes; luego vinieron pasos atropellados, pesados, apremiantes. La puerta crujió como si se fuera a romper.

– No os marchéis, no me dejéis aquí solo, por favor, Julián…

Julián llevó sus manos a su rostro, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Una ola de calor y paz le sobrecogió.

–Nunca te dejaría, Alonso. Estaré aquí como siempre, a tu lado. Pase lo que pase… no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Alonso rio, y el dolor volvió más agudo, terrible, pero le dio igual. Rio con desesperación, como un loco.

– Si os quedáis conmigo me da igual lo que pase, soportaré lo que sea.

Otras manos levantaron su rostro, entonces y los golpes volvieron a sacudirle, una y otra vez; en la cara, en la nariz, en la mandíbula, pero Alonso no se iba a rendir, eso nunca.

Cuando los golpes cesaron, supo que no podía abrir los ojos. Había soportado durante tanto tiempo el dolor que ya parecía curado. Notó unos brazos que sujetaban su cuerpo por los brazos, se preguntó si sería su amigo, Julián.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¡Casi le matas! –esa voz, le era familiar, esa voz… no lograba ponerle cara.

El hombre delgado, bajo y con gafas de cristales gruesos examinó la cara de Alonso. Sus facciones se crisparon.

– Llevadle a que le vea el doctor, tiene que sobrevivir –los hombres arrastraron a Alonso hacia la puerta de la celda.

Iba dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

– Hablará… –replicó, el otro hombre, alto y ancho de espaldas, con unos brazos dignos de un boxeador.

– Puede que hable…luego morirá.

El hombre se quitó la camisa sucia y manchada de sangre y comenzó a limpiarse las manos y los brazos con el agua del cubo.

– No te había importado antes, ¿por qué éste es diferente?

– Tiene mucho que ofrecer, si muere ahora, todos nuestros esfuerzos se verán menguados, la misión comprometida.

Dio una patada al cubo, el agua fue abriéndose paso hasta unirse al charco de sangre que había dejado Alonso. Se volvió, satisfecho de su trabajo. Ambos hombres se miraron con frialdad.

–Lo que tú digas –se colocó los tirantes sobre los hombros–, tú mandas.

–Vuelve a lo tuyo –se aproximó a la ventana de rejas, hipnotizado por el horizonte, la montaña de Montjuïc se elevaba por encima de la ciudad, estaban tan cerca de apoderarse de ella…prácticamente era suya, pero aquél otro tipo se había escapado…–Dos, ¿sabemos algo del que escapó?

Dos se volvió frente la puerta de la celda.

– Se lo ha tragado la tierra.

– Entonces, que la Orden le siga buscando hasta que den con él. Vendrá a por su compañero.

– ¿El otro ha sobrevivido?

– No nos sirve, se ha vuelto loco.

– Más trabajo para el Doctor.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y cerró una vez más. Él se volvió para examinarla, había algo que no le cuadraba, notaba algo extraño a su alrededor, como si alguien le estuviera observando, una sombra... No, no era una sombra era como… una luz.

–Ahora, ¿quién es el loco? –se preguntó, mientras el sol comenzaba a caer a su espalda.

***

Cabalgaba a galope tendido a través de los campos de Castilla, cada vez estaba más cerca, debía llegar antes de que la noche se cerniera sobre ella o todo estaría perdido; Lola y Amelia dependían de que consiguiera su objetivo… Salvador tenía razón, no podían quemar a Amelia, debían proteger a sus compañeros, cuidarles.

– Usará la puerta indicada y llevará esa caja a la Reina Isabel, sólo a ella, su marido no debe enterarse.

– ¿Por qué no usamos la puerta del castillo? Es la más cercana, la mismísima Isabel la usa…

– Hay una leyenda… no sé si la ha oído alguna vez. Habla del Arquitecto, el creador de las puertas. Lo sé… es demasiado simple y fácil –se sentó frente a ella–, y tal vez por eso sea la respuesta que todos estamos buscando…

– La llave del universo…

– No se ría, ¿eh? Así le llaman.

Irene aguantó la risa, Salvador no la ocultó. Sentaba bien verle sonreír, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

– Cree que van a por él.

– No lo creo, lo sé. Irá donde empezó todo, Irene y explicará a la Reina y protectora de este Ministerio lo que ocurre. Usted la protegerá a ella, con su vida, ¿lo entiende?

– ¿Por qué no envío a Amelia con los demás?

– Agarre la vida como si se le fuera a ir en un suspiro y no la suelte.

Irene lo comprendió todo.

– Lo hará bien, ya lo verá.

– Lola y Amelia no son tan diferentes… Hacen lo correcto, por los demás, incluso…

– Romper las normas.

– Usted lo ha dicho. Las normas están para seguirlas si es lo más inteligente, jugar con ellas y,a veces, romperlas.

– Haré lo que deba hacer por el bien del Ministerio, no se preocupe.

– No me preocupo, Irene –le agarró la mano y la apretó–. Sé que hará lo que tenga que hacer por la historia y el mundo entero y nosotros –se puso en pie, y se apoltronó en su butaca como si fuera un chaval de veinte años, sacó del cajón unas gafas de sol y sonrió divertido–, se lo agradeceremos eternamente –cogió el mando y pulsó un botón.

Cuando Irene cerró la puerta del despacho de Salvador y miró a Angustias la música Rock sonaba a todo ritmo acompañada por los chillidos del propio Salvador. Angustias se acercó a la puerta, una sombra de preocupación se asomaba en su rostro, Irene la detuvo.

– Angustias…

– ¡No! No te permito que lo digas… –volvió a su mesa, y ordenó algunos papeles que ya estaban ordenados.

– Pero mujer, ¿tan mal estamos que no me vas a dar un abrazo de despedida?

– Nada de abrazos y nada de despedidas.

Irene suspiró y resignada comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta.

– Si quieres un abrazo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

– Los traeré a todos de una pieza, te lo prometo.

– Vuelve tú también de una pieza, Irene.

– Tú… cuida del Jefe…

– Este hombre… se ha vuelto loco…

– No, sólo es el Fin del Mundo, y me temo que él lo sabe mejor que nadie, se está preparando para hacerle frente.

– Entonces que Dios nos perdone… porque sólo falta que se una Don Diego para que todos y cada uno de nosotros acabemos condenados.

Aquella había sido su despedida. Al final había tenido una buena vida, no se podía quejar, con Lola había encontrado y conocido el verdadero amor, ese del que hablaba Salvador, al que no supo vencer Julián y el que acabó con su vida mientras seguía viviendo.

Ladeó la cabeza para despejar su mente. No quería pensar en Lola, pero la echaba tanto de menos… Apretó los dientes y siguió camino a su destino, no pudo hacer nada por evitar la que se le venía encima.

De todos los flancos salieron a la vez jinetes embozados, figuras fieras y aguerridas que la cercaron envueltas en un aura casi sepulcral. Irene detuvo su animal. Por un momento no sabía si escuchaba los latidos de su corazón o los de su caballo. Intentó calmarlo, lo acarició y le transmitió una tranquilidad que no era capaz de sentir. Delante de ella, un grupo de jinetes rompió la formación y una figura oculta bajo una capa se aproximó en su caballo.

Se arriesgó, de todos modos, iba a morir.

– Abrid paso, traigo un mensaje para la Reina y a ella no le gustará saber que un mensajero que viene en paz ha sido atacado antes de verla.

Le pareció que aquel jinete sonreía.

– Hablad, pues, sin miedo.

– Sólo hablaré con la Reina.

El jinete bajó la capucha y una melena dorada resplandeció delante de los ojos de Irene. Su semblante era tierno, su mirada la de alguien que ha visto y pasado mucho. Sonrió con todos los músculos de la cara.

– La tenéis delante, hablad, por favor, os escucho.

Irene tuvo que contener las ganas de bajar del caballo y arrodillarse.

– Me manda el Ministerio, alguien está cambiado la historia, MiSeñora, necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

La Reina asintió.

– ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

– Irene, Irene Larra.

– Bien, Irene Larra, cabalgad conmigo, os estaba esperando, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Mientras cabalgaba al lado de la Reina Isabel I de Castilla, palpó la bolsa, llevaba consigo la caja, no se había atrevido a sacarla delante de aquellos jinetes, aunque suponía que eran de confianza, desconocía el contenido y ya estaban con el agua al cuello como para cometer un error más.

– Guardad bien lo que protegéis en vuestras bolsas, estas tierras tienen ojos y oídos por todas partes. Me diréis todo lo que necesito saber y a cambio os ayudaré a cumplir la misión de salvar al mundo, Irene Larra, porque cabalgamos justamente hacia la Gran Batalla y no hay nada romántico ni bello en la muerte de un país y de sus gentes.

Irene asintió, Salvador tenía razón, la Reina Isabel era la protectora del Ministerio, no había compañía igual para lanzarse a la boca del infierno. Si tenía que morir, lo haría luchando. Quizás conseguirían llevárselos consigo y Ernesto, Alonso, Pacino, Amelia y Lola construirían un mundo un poco más justo que el que ellos dejaban atrás.

***

La piedra estaba fría como una losa. Sabía que temblaba como en su vida lo había hecho. Estaba desnudo, con el único abrigo de una sábana que le cubría la piel de los tobillos al torso. Lo que fuera que le habían inyectado, le impedía moverse. Menuda suerte la suya, al menos, Pacino había escapado, avisaría al Ministerio y enviarían un contingente a por Alonso. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber atrapado a aquellos cabrones. Creía haberlo visto todo, pero aquello superaba con creces cualquier explicación… Ni siquiera sabía lo que habían visto aquella noche antes de ser descubiertos. No sabían qué habían ido a buscar, pero esa cosa les había atrapado y agarrado bien… No les iba a soltar.

Escuchó unas voces que iban acercándose gradualmente. Parecían un grupo, de unas tres o cuatro personas, se habían cruzado con alguien y, ahora estaban mucho más cerca, justo en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?

– Como la de todos los que no resisten el suero.

– Parece que ahora está más tranquilo.

– Nunca se sabe, pero sí, se muestra cooperativo, al menos ha dejado de luchar contra el suero.

– Puede que lo supere.

– He recibido esto… –un largo silencio, seguro que el compañero estaba leyendo alguna nota–, demasiado tarde.

– ¿Vas a abrirle vivo, delante de tus alumnos?

– Una autopsia con un paciente vivo, aunque sin poder moverse, es todo un reto para la ciencia.

– Si tú lo dices... Ve con cuidado, algún alumno despierto que tengas puede fijarse en ese pequeño detalle tan macabro tuyo y poner grilletes a tus aspiraciones…

– Olvidas quien te paga…

– Me paga el mismo que a ti, lo bastante para comer y algunos vicios. Pero mi alma, eso no se toca y esas mierdas que hacéis todos, con eso no se juega. Escucha, atentamente, mis palabras… algún día os arrepentiréis de cometer tales atrocidades contra la humanidad y será la humanidad la que os la devuelva.

– Vete con viento fresco, traidor, no eres más que un cobarde.

– No soy ningún traidor, pero ya que me acusas de ello, prefiero ser un cobarde que un… monstruo. ¡Lo pagaréis!

Oyó un murmullo, no consiguió comprender aquellas palabras. Tenía miedo, pero no iba a permitir que se le notara. “Una autopsia en vida, Ernesto, no te puedes quejar, a ti no hay quien te mate, te tienen que hacer una jodida autopsia con vida…”. Le habría gustado reír, pero no podía dejar de temblar por dentro. Al menos, Pacino había salido con vida, ellos lo harían mejor, no les quedaba otra. Sin embargo, le habría gustado ayudarles, hacer algo por acabar con aquellos cabrones… “Pero, ¿qué puedes hacer, Ernesto si ni siquiera puedes moverte”. Entonces, recordó a Lola, la mirada de Alonso cuando les cogieron, estaba inundada de esperanza.

– ¡Corre Chapino, que no te atrapen estos malnacidos!

– ¡No te preocupes por nosotros, les daremos bien!

Lucharon con todo lo que tenían y, cuando la munición se acabó, usaron los cuchillos, después las manos, los pies, los dientes… pero ellos eran más, no suponían ninguna amenaza.

Se les echaron encima y les molieron a palos, luego… Ya no había vuelto a ver a Alonso, pero algo en su interior le decía que seguía con vida y así debía continuar, así debía ser para devolvérsela doblada. “Ganaremos, estoy seguro. Juntos somos más fuertes. Aguanta, Alonso, los refuerzos vienen de camino… Sólo tenemos que aguantar un poco más”.

– Resistir… –escuchó la voz de Lola, a quien deseaba abrazar, le daba esperanza.

– Sí, resistiremos… y al final del día, nos reiremos de todo esto.

Escuchó un sonido mecánico, como una sierra cortando el aire. Alguien silbaba, no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué canción era, si es que era una canción. Si esa era la melodía de la muerte, era bella, al menos habría música en sus últimos minutos. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y ver a su hijo, quería saber que habría un lugar seguro para él, para sus propios hijos, para toda la humanidad. Entonces, sin saber cómo, sus ojos párpados se cerraron y el sonido de la sierra se detuvo.


End file.
